


"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Teamwork, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Supergirl and Lena Luthor team up on a mission involving boarding school friends, extraterrestrial guns and a warehouse filled with traps.Slight AU where Supergirl and Lena haven't met yet and Andrea Rojas is not the owner of CatCo





	"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy World Food day!
> 
> I swear I am capable of turning in papers before the deadline - anyway here is another fictober fic 1 hour and 45 minutes late. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'The perp said an Andrea Rojas supplied them with their extraterrestrial tech,' Alex Danvers informed Supergirl as they walked down the DEO corridor to the main room.

'Do we know who she is?' The superhero asked.

'This is all we could find about her,' Agent Dox provided, motioning to the large screen on the wall displaying the suspect's information.

'Last known address?' The Kryptonian questioned with crossed arms.

'We sent some agents down there, but she doesn't live there anymore. The family living there said they had moved into the house a few years back,' the DEO director told her. 'There _is_ someone who might be able to tell us where to find her, and that someone is Lena Luthor.'

Kara frowned visibly at the family name. 'Lex's sister? It could be worth a shot. Where is she now?'

'She just moved to National City,' Brainy notified the Danvers sisters.

Supergirl locked eyes with the other woman, 'let's go pay her a visit.' 

*

'Ladies, what can I do for? I assume this isn't a social visit to welcome me to the city,' Lena Luthor guessed accurately.

'We're investigating some dangerous weapons being sold on the black market and the name Andrea Rojas came up,' the DEO director explained. 'We tried her last known address, but that was a bust, and considering your shared past, we were hoping you would be able to tell us where to find her.'

'Why would I want to help you?' The Luthor asked pointedly.

'We would owe you-, I would owe you,' Supergirl chimed in, making the green eyed woman raise an eyebrow interestedly. 'You help us with this case, and I will owe you a favour - as long as it's legal and doesn't pose a threat to anyone. Do we have a deal?' 

'We certainly do, Supergirl. However, I also have a few conditions. First, lose the agent,' the L-Corp CEO instructed. 

'Excuse me?' Alex Danvers retorted offendedly. 

'I know Andrea, and she will not give you the information you want with the Feds, or whatever secret government organisation you work for, in the room. If you want her to talk, it's going to have to be just you and me, Supergirl,' Lena revealed. After receiving a nod of confirmation from the superhero, she went on, 'secondly, I will say and do things that will make my Luthor genes shine through. I need you to remember that I don't mean any of it and I'm just saying those things to make Andrea trust me. Anything I say or do will never be used against me because I'm saying and doing those thing to help you, got it?'

The Super and the DEO director shared a worried look, causing the Luthor to roll her eyes. 'Don't look so concerned. I won't say anything too extreme, but I will indulge Andrea's anti-aliens views a little to get her to spill the beans,' she assured. 

'I believe you,' the blonde superhero told her genuinely, and her honesty took the Luthor by surprise.

Lena nodded gratefully, perhaps not all Supers were as arrogant and prejudiced as she had initially suspected. 'Director Danvers?'

'Fine. Anything you say or do in the presence of Andrea Rojas during this mission will not be held against you,' the governmental operative conceded, knowing this was not the time or place to question the Luthor's motives. 

'Great. I have a board meeting at 2 o'clock, so we can head to Andrea's after that. I'll meet you downstairs at 5 PM, Supergirl,' the CEO informed. 'Now, if that will be all, I would like to return to my work.' 

'Thank you for your help, Ms. Luthor,' the Super smiled softly before both ladies exited the office. 

'A Super giving thanks to a Luthor, that's a first,' the businesswoman mumbled to herself. The blonde heroine was turning out to be a lot different than her cousin. 

*

'Lena!' Andrea Rojas greeted enthusiastically at the sight of her guests entering her office. 'I see you've moved up the ladder of life,' she noticed with an obvious glance at Supergirl. 

'You know us Luthors, we never stop reaching for the stars, literally and figuratively,' Lena Luthor joked lightly, referring to L-Corp's contributions to aerospatial engineering. 

'What brings you by this side of town in the company of... her?' The old friend asked without even trying to hide her disdain for the Kryptonian.

'I need to know where you got those extraterrestrial weapons from,' the CEO cut to the chase. 

Andrea raised an amused eyebrow and briefly looked at the Super. 'What do I get in return?' 

'What do you want?' The Luthor countered.

'Legal immunity, and her out of this building,' the other woman replied quickly.

The green eyed woman rolled her eyes. 'Don't mind her, she's just on Luthor-babysitting duty. You know how the Supers are. Besides, your buyers have already talked. There's nothing I don't know that she doesn't know.'

'Working with the cops and getting your friends to snitch now, Lena? I have to admit, I hadn't pegged you as the kind of person to enforce those dumb laws, but alright. If you're giving me immunity, I guess I've got nothing to lose,' Andrea smiled pleasantly and wrote down the address. 'There you go.' She handed the piece of paper to Lena who pocketed it before the alien could take a peek at it.

'Thank you, Andrea,' the L-Corp CEO told her genuinely.

'Don't thank me yet,' her friend smirked as the pair walked away. 'And have fun with those guns! I hear aliens make great practice targets.' 

*

'Stay close to me and walk in my steps,' Lena Luthor instructed quietly as the duo entered the warehouse. 

Supergirl frowned at the benching. 'Last time I checked, I'm the one with the superpowers here. Wouldn't it be safer if I took the lead?'

The Luthor rolled her eyes at the display of power. 'Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me,' she told the Super.

The blonde scoffed although she did carefully did as she was told, 'trust the sister of the man who tried to take down Superman and almost destroyed the entire planet in the process? You do realise why I'm skeptical about that plan, don't you?' 

'Shh,' the CEO shushed and halted her movements. 

The alien was about to ask why they were stopping when two laser beams appeared from the walls on both sides and converged into a single point a few feet from where they had come to a standstill. 

'The heat of those laser beams would've burned a hole in whomever was standing there,' the Kryptonian noted intently and her eyes stared accusingly at the other woman. 'How did you know about the trap? Have you been here before?' 

'Not to this specific warehouse, no, but a similar one,' Lena admitted. 'It's Lex's. I recognised it the moment I saw the building. Good thing I did too, otherwise we'd be dead by now.'

'Are there any more traps?'

'Just this one,' the businesswoman said before jumping over a tile. 'This whole row of tiles is mounted with a pressure bomb, so don't step on any of those.' She approached the hand scanner and fished a Swiss knife from her pocket.

'What's that for?' Supergirl asked cautiously.

Lena made a small cut on the palm of her hand and placed it on the device. 'Only Luthor blood can open the vault,' she explained. 'This is his last trick. Most people wouldn't think there's a blood scanner embedded in the optical one, so they'll place their hand and hope for the best, except that the best in this case would be to survive an electric shock-current of 150 milliamps.' 

The floor opened up before them and a platform surfaced from underground. 'There are the weapons we were looking for,' the superhero commented dryly at the rising boxes. 

'The question is, how did Andrea even know about this place?' The Luthor wondered out loud. 

'Is it possible that she's working for your brother?' The blonde suggested.

'Maybe. No wonder she wanted immunity in exchange for this address,' the CEO shook her head unbelievingly. 

'She knew you would recognise the warehouse,' the hero realised. 'Do you think you can dismantle the traps so director Danvers and her team can sweep the place for any clues?'

'Sure, although it might take me a minute. We're dealing with Lex here, his disabling systems are probably also filled with traps,' Lena said with a small smile. 'Speaking of the devil, are you going to dig deeper into him and his associates to find out what's going on?'

'Probably,' the Super nodded. 'I know he's your brother, but if you feel like helping us again, we could use your insight on his life and his way of thinking,' she offered with a soft smile. 'Just think about it because we made a pretty good team today.' 

'We did, didn't we?' The Luthor smiled genuinely. 'Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super working together.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya lil nuggets x
> 
> *whispers* u can find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
